Havoc Hell and Sweetness
by Linis
Summary: 2 of 3. The Second part of the Olympic Triology. Suzy makes her debut... things between her and Kurt get worse before they get better. Hey out there is anyone reading this??? If so can you review??? *FINSIHED*
1. Default Chapter

Havoc, Hell and Sweetness. Part 1  
  
This is the sequel to 'Medals'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognise from the WWE they all belong to VK Mac. Suzy belongs to me and Ro belongs to Ro.  
  
SUZY God! I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm making my World Wrestling Federation debut tonight. And it's not just at Raw/smackdown. No. It has to be at the second biggest PPV in the year. Yep that's right. Summerslam. And not only am I debuting tonight I'm also the deciding factor in the main event. Austin v Angle for the WWF championship. I'm meant to run in just after Shane O Mac has attacked Angle with a steel Chair. I am then gonna attack Shane (Ro is not gonna be happy with me once tonight is through,) then once Shane's outta the way I perform Austin's finisher, the stone cold stunner, on him the do my own finisher, 'Olympic Medals' which is a kinda backwards Swanton bomb. And in case you haven't guessed Angle was set to win. But all that is over an hour away. Right now I'm in my locker room dreading I'm gonna mess up. " Will you sit down, you're making me dizzy." Oh did I mention Jeff was in the room. " Sorry Jeffie." I say that but carry on with the pacing. " If you're not gonna sit down can you change your pattern." " Sorry Jeffie." Again the same half-assed reply but I didn't change a thing. I was on my second pace past Jeff when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. " You've gotta calm down Suzy otherwise you are gonna screw it up." I looked straight into his green eyes, " You really know how to comfort a girl don't ya!" He smiled, " I was just saying that to warn ya!" I took hold of his left wrist and turned it 'til I could see his watch, " Jeffie?" " Yeah girl." " Don't you have a match in 2 minutes." He jumped up taking me with him, " Damn, I gotta go babe." When he was halfway out the door I shouted, " Good look." Jeff was going up against Chris Kanyon for the European Championship, his match would be followed by his brother, Matt, going up against Lance Storm. His IC belt would be on the line.  
  
Kurt  
  
I looked at the monitor and watched Jeff Hardy walk down the ramp. The crowd was going wild. ' What does she see in him?' I thought. " Hey Kurt!" I looked up to see Shane and Steve walk in through the door. "Hey guys!" " You ready to whip some ass." I smiled, Steve would always use are that phrase even when it would be his ass getting whipped. " Sure Steve, but I ain't the one giving you the major ass whipping." He looked around at that comment, " Yeah I know. Where is the beautiful Suzy?" " In her locker room I guess. She was with Jeff earlier." Shane looked at the monitor, which showed Jeff doing his usual highflying techniques. " She ain't anymore!" I rolled my eyes. Shane had a talent for pointing out the obvious. " Well let's go find her then." I swear if Steve weren't married he'd hit on Suzy. Then I'd have to seriously whip his ass. Yeah I know I ain't going out with her and I know I called her the ' British Bitch' for months but she is a really nice girl. She's sweet, forgiving, sensitive and at times very bossy but we'll over look that. SUZY  
  
I was sat watching Jeff beat the crap outta Kanyon. You know that question Kanyon always asks. ' Who better than Kanyon?' and we all know that the answer is everyone; well Jeff is kicking it into his head. No kidding.Anyway his match was almost over when there was a knock on the door." Yo. Come in!" And in walked the main event for the night. That was Shane O Mac, Kurt Angle and Stone Cold Steve Austin.I smiled at them," Hey guys. You okay?"" Yeah we're fine we just thought we'd come and watch the next match with you before we're on." " Awe that's sweet guys." Saying that got me a reaction outta two of them, one looked away (Shane) and the other one blushed (Kurt). After spending a month with these three guys, working on the storyline which would start tonight and carry on through the next three months, I got to no their reactions to certain things. We watched Matt's match then left the room and walked to the entrance together. When we got there Matt and Amy (Lita) had just got backstage. "Good luck Suzy." I smiled at him and replied in German, " Danke Schon." He hates it when I do that. He rolled his eyes then mumbled some noise about finding Jeff and left. I watched the monitor for my cue. The match went on for about 25 minutes before it was time for my debut. I ran out and did what I was meant to do. I forgot about my nerves, about the crowd. It was me, Suzy Marie Mayan doing what I had always dreamed of doing. Kurt got the three count. I handed him the title and raised his hand in victory. " It looks like this young lady is gonna make a big impact on the WWF," I heard JR say from commentary. Then we went off air. I had done it. I'd made my debut in the WWF and was here to stay and cause havoc for Shane, Austin and the Alliance.  
  
Told you the story line was out of date.. like only by miles. Ah well. R&R. 


	2. 2

Havoc, Hell and Sweetness. Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
  
  
SUZY  
  
Man what a rush! I'd just made my debut. Kurt and I got backstage to over a thousand ' Well done' s and ' that was great'. I had to escort Kurt to the med. room to get stitched up. Come on 3 chair shot's to the head is gonna bust you open and give ya a concussion. We walked in to find Shane nursing a soon to be whopper of a black eye and Steve complaining about his jaw. These injuries were both caused by the same thing. ME. Shane looked up as he saw the door open and watched us enter. " Hey. I gotta tell ya you sure pack one hell of a punch." I smiled at the same time as shaking my head, " O Mac I think I just found out the reason why the crowd calls you something rhyming with wussy." He looked hurt and in defence, " Hey come on Steve's hurt as well." Steve decided to help me wind Shane up by adding, " But I was hit by my own move. And you don't hear the crowd calling me a wussy or a pussy for that matter." Kurt by this time was sat on a chair and was just finishing cleaning off his face. " Let's just say she's good, okay guys?" I raised my eyebrows, please note this is something I do a lot when something has offended me or as in my view I had nothing to do with. " And who is SHE Kurt? The cat's mother?" Kurt looked slightly confused at the come back. Maybe he hadn't heard this expression before. I don't know. " No SHE is the ' British Bitch' standing in front of me." Now I took offence, first he hadn't called me that in months, second no one. And Suzy means NO ONE. Calls me a bitch. I looked at Shane and Steve. Both were shocked and waiting to see what my reaction would be. To be honest they looked pretty scared. The tension was so thick. I think they thought I was gonna snap. I felt like snapping but that would mean Kurt had succeeded in his mission to ruin the night. Instead I decided to take the approach that I used to use on the people who called me a bitch at school. This wasn't often by the way. I moved closer to Kurt, " Pure born and bred Kurt. Pure born and bred." With that I left to go find Jeff and the others. Kurt  
  
" No SHE is the ' British Bitch' standing in front of me." I knew I was in for it now. Me and my big mouth. She looks pissed. Damn. I watched as she looked at Shane and Austin then back at me. She's made up her mind. What I felt in the ring would be nothing compared to what will happen. She walks over to me. She's so close that I can smell her scent of vanilla. I brace my self for the beating I'm about to take. I didn't come instead I heard her sweet voice almost whisper, " Pure born and bred Kurt. Pure born and bred." Then she turned and left the room. I let out a sigh of relief when she left. I turned to see the not so happy faces of Shane and Austin. " What ya go and say that for ya jackass?" This I was expecting. I didn't reply cos I didn't know the answer myself. I got off the chair and started to head towards the door. I stopped short when I heard Shane tell me, " You'd better apologise to her before tomorrow night." I left no answer to the question and no response to the statement. SUZY  
  
I walked into my locker room and found the relieve I needed. Although I don't show it, it hurts when Kurt says things like he just did to me. It hurts cos I'm trying my hardest to be his friend and he doesn't wanna know. Anyway the relieve was Jeff's warm arms and the smiles of Matt, Paris, Helena, Ro, Amy and Drew. I hugged Jeff and he kissed my forehead. " Well done babe." " Thanks but I didn't do all that much." Paris got up off Matt's lap, " Sure ya did. I mean you beat the crap outta Shane and Austin." I cast a look at Ro who was now pretending to look pissed. I punched Paris lightly, " Thanks for reminding her kid." She smiled sweetly (HA) " You're welcome mummy." I shook my head and before even wanting to tackle Ro said, " I'm thirsty, guys! Let's go out and celebrate." I got my stuff, quickly changed and then we all left for the nearest bar. During the car journey I apologised over and over for giving Shane a black eye to Ro. We all enjoyed the two hours we had drinking, talking and laughing then we headed back to the hotel. drifted off to sleep with Jeff's strong arms wrapped possessively around my waist, thinking about Raw. he next morning I awoke to Jeff playing with my hair, Morning sweets," he said kissing me softly on the lips. rolled onto my back so I could get a better look at him. He was lying on his side resting on his elbow. His hair was a rainbow mess but other than that he looked mighty fine. He was wearing boxers before any of you ask. Shame though. pushed myself up just far enough to kiss his neck; he then leaned down to kiss my lips. We shared a deep kiss. I loved kissing Jeff his lips tasted so sweet. I drew back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. Nice green eyes. What time is it?" I asked smiling at him. Umm. just gone half six." He answered rolling over to see the clock. I rolled off the bed and headed to the dresser to find my brush. I started to brush my hair as I walked across the room and into the bathroom aware that Jeff's eyes were following my movements. I put the brush down next to the mirror and shouted through to Jeff. " Come on get outta bed the others will be here in half an hour and we've still gotta pack." I heard a grunted reply. I shut the door and stepped into the shower. I stood there for the best part of ten minutes thinking about what the hell tonight was gonna be like. Kurt was been bitchy and I was gonna receive a stunner off Austin for screwing him outta the title. Tonight couldn't get any worse. Once we were both ready we sat on the bed next to each other waiting for Matt and Paris to come and pick us up. I leaned my head against Jeff's shoulder whilst he was rubbing his fingers lightly on my lower back. We sat like this in silence 'til there was a knock at the door. Jeff got up to answer it but I pulled him back. I stood up next to him and kissed him gently at first but he deepened it. We didn't break the kiss until I heard Paris shout through the door. " Enough games open the fucking door will ya?" Can't deny that voice can ya. My mission for the morning was definitely completed. We all went for breakfast then joined up with Ro. Helena and Drew had their own ride with Amy. Besides not everyone would fit in the car. We drove out to the MCI Center in Washington DC. We arrived about mid morning, giving us enough time to check into the hotel and eat something and go down to the arena and drop our stuff off. I then decided to take Paris and Ro shopping so we said we'd meet the lads at the arena and went out shopping. With Ro and Paris you get a different view on the type of clothes you should buy. Ro has a wacky view and Paris a lot calmer look at clothes. As I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted to in the ring I decided both of their views would be in order. We shopped for 3 hours and we went back to the hotel with loads of clothes for Paris and Ro. Three outfits to choose from for me tonight and some lingerie. Enough said. We reached our floor and all agreed to meet in my room so we could decide which outfit would be best for tonight. We all had fun for another hour and I made the final decision of the pair of silver sparkling pants with a low cut top which was black with a glittery thunder bolt on the front. The sides of the top, from just below the breast were held together with bits of string. We gathered up the stuff needed and headed down to the arena. We dropped the stuff off in the appropriate dressing rooms. The others went to find Matt, Jeff, Drew and Helena whilst I went to see when I'd be in the ring tonight. I left the locker room and started to head down the corridor when I saw Kurt walking straight up towards me. He must have spotted me cos he turned around. KURT  
  
I was walking up the corridor wondering what the hell to do about Suzy when I saw her. I didn't have a plan yet so I turned and tried my hardest to make a quick retreat. I failed. " Kurt get your ass back here this instant." Like I said before she could sometimes be very bossy and she is also very stubborn. I turned around and looked at the expression on her face. It was one of determination, her mouth was set in a straight line and her eyebrows were raised. " We need to talk Kurt. Come on we'll go to my locker room." Her expression softened into one, which was partially sad. I followed her to her locker room, She held the door open and I walked through. I looked around the room and found her bag and jacket was on the far side of the room. There were two other bags with it. I'm taking a guess that they belonged to Paris and Ro. I'd not got to know them all that well on the holiday but from what I'd heard I wouldn't want to. They were very protective around Suzy. " Sit!" I sat; nothing else I could do was there. I looked across at Suzy as she sat on the floor crossing her legs like a Native American. She looked up and for the first time I got a clear look into her eyes. They were a deep blue, and showed a lot of her emotions. " Tell me something Kurt are you always a bitch?" Okay now I was shocked. I didn't expect her to ask a question like that, but before I could make a reply she carried on. " I know that somewhere in your twisted mind you found something you hated about me. Hell I noticed this the first time I met you. And I think it's time you scrapped that opinion of me and build up an opinion of me from just getting to know me." She paused and looked up into my eyes. " Kurt I need to get on with you even partially so I can work with you. And if you don't think you can be my friend than fine. But whilst we are working together we keep the bitchy comments to ourselves okay?" I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be her friend hell I wanted to be more than her friend. I was so deep in though I didn't realise that she'd got up off the floor and was now leaning against the wall. " Kurt, you'd better go and think about this. I'll see you latter." She left the room leaving me in her locker room thinking. I most of sat there for over 10 minutes before the door opened and in walked three dark haired women. I knew who these were; I recognised them from the holiday we had in Hawaii. " Well if it isn't Kurt soon to be Mangled." This came from the one with dark brown hair, which came to just above her shoulder. Paris, I'd heard she didn't like me all that much. I stood up and said, " I was just leaving." I started to push my way to the door. As I just got out of the door I heard Ro, I think say," He is so annoying." " Yeah." The others agreed with her. I went off down the hall in search of Steve and Shane. I need to get prepared for tonight.  
  
Oooo trouble at mill. 


	3. 3

Havoc Hell and Sweetness. Part 3  
  
A.N/ Thanks to all those who have reviewed. If ya haven't reviewed please do.  
  
No matter how hard you work. How hard you push yourself. How far you get. You won't get to where or what you want in life.  
  
Suzy  
  
I walked trough the corridors to find Shane and Steve, I wanted to check how they were. I came to the McMahon dressing room and knocked on the door. " Come in" I heard a male voice reply from inside the room. I opened the door to find three members of the biggest family in the country. Vince looked up and smiled, " Hey Suzy, what can I do for you?" I smiled back and looked over at both Shane and Steph, who were sat on the couch quietly arguing about something on a piece of paper. " I was wondering if I could steal Shane away from you." Shane seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that I was in the room, " That is if he ever wakes up." Vince lent across the couch and slapped Shane on the leg. " Hey pops, what was that for?" " Someone's here to steal you away from the paper work." Shane looked at me for the first time since I'd entered, " Hey Suzy!" he stood up and put all the paper work on Steph's lap, then quickly crossed the room and took me by the elbow. " See ya later Pops." Once we were safely out of hearing range Shane let out a loud sigh. " Hard day?" Shane let out an even louder sigh, " Tell me about it. And this eye isn't helping either." I grabbed hold of his arm and turned him so I could see it. I reached up to touch the large black eye and he pulled back. " Hurts at the slightest touch." He stated in a way of explanation. I bit my lower lip as I thought then replied, " Come to my locker room after the show." He looked confused, " Why?" " Cos one of my friends has some ointment which helps ease bruises. " Okay. Where are we going? To find Kurt?" " Nope to find Steve. Kurt was last time I saw him in my locker room." " Why was he there? Did he apologise?" " Shane what does this look like a game of frigging twenty questions? Kurt was in there because that's where I dragged him. No he didn't apologise he just sat there saying nothing." Shane rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking; these are just like little kids. What Shane didn't know was that I decided to forgive and forget already. Too many other things to worry about. We rounded the corner and went straight to the locker room door marked with the ' Stone Cold Smoking Skull'. We entered without knocking. Now I wish we had because we were greeted by the sight of a seriously un clothed Rattlesnake. " Awe jeez Steve," we both exclaimed at the same time averting our eyes. " What? Ya'll the ones that walked in without knocking." Can't argue with that but still. After a few minutes of facing the door Steve's Texas drawl told us, " Ya can turn round now. I got some pants on." We turned to see him wearing Austin's patent denim shorts. " Steve I swear. oh sod that. We need to talk about the match and the segments. " Shouldn't we wait for Kurt?" " Probably." At that point Kurt walked in. Kurt  
  
I had wondered through the corridors thinking about what Suzy had told me. I needed to find her. Apologise. Be her friend. I walked away from the locker room containing her friends who kept calling me 'Kurt Soon-to-be Mangled'. Honestly was that a threat from them or Suzy? I went to Steve's locker room and walked in without knocking. I found Steve, Shane and Suzy all standing looking at me. Suzy smiled, " Speak of the devil." I'm shocked and slightly confused, she seems to be friendly. No trace of anger or sadness. " Hey mate. Come and sit down." " Yeah we need to talk about Raw." I sat and we discussed the details for about half an hour before Suzy stood and said that she had to go and get ready. " What for? You've got over two hours 'til Raw starts." " Yeah and? Don't you guys know how much time a girl requires to get changed?" She left and the others and I sat talking for the next hour then we all went to get ready. I went to go and get Suzy for our turn on stage. I knocked on the door and heard a murmur from the other side. I opened the door and wished I hadn't. I found Suzy kneeling on the couch in silver sparkly pants and a black top that revealed a lot of skin. Although not enough for Jeff as his hands were up her top and her lips were on his neck. Oh boy is this what jealousy feels like. I coughed and Suzy looked up but with Jeff's hands and lips all over her. " Hey Kurt, we up now?" I nodded not trusting my voice. I stood ridged as I watched her lean down and whisper something in Jeff's ear. Then she got up and straightened her top and flipped her long plait over her shoulder as turned to me, " Lets go then." We were halfway down the hall when I stopped her, " Suzy. I'm sorry about last night." Suzy smiled, " I know Kurt." Man had the night just got better.  
  
" My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin. I don't deserve to be screwed outta a match by some little blond bitch." Austin walked around the ring and Shane stood looking well pissed. Angle's music hit and both men turned towards the entrance. The crowd gave their new WWF champion a standing ovation. Kurt stood at the top of the ramp on the stage waiting for the crowd to die down then started to speak. " Austin the only person who screwed you is the man stood in the ring with you." Shane looked shocked and even more pissed if that is possible. " You see Austin if Shane hadn't of hit me with the steel chair then my dear friend wouldn't have had to interfere." Austin paced the ring a couple of times then raised the mic to his mouth. " If you're so confident then hows about a rematch tonight." Kurt was just about to reply when 'Livin' it up' by Limp Biskit hit the speakers and clips of the mystery girl beating Austin and Shane played on the titantron. Suzy walked out on to the stage and the crowd response was about as loud as it was when the Rock sided with the WWF after Invasion in 2001. Kurt smiled and in the ring Shane and Austin fumed. Kurt raised the mic to his mouth again; " Austin let me introduce you to my dear friend Marie Mayan." Austin fumed some more and Suzy took the mic from Kurt. " Austin you want a rematch for the title then I'm sure that Kurt will agree, but in the match tonight there will be one stipulation." Austin looked straight at her, " And what will that be?" Suzy raised her eyebrows, " That there is a special guest referee. And that will be.." Crowd waits in anticipation. Suzy smiled and looked from Kurt to Shane to Austin, " ME." The crowd cheers another deafening cheer. " I accept!" Austin shouts down the mic. Suzy and Kurt leave the stage. The end match came around. Suzy entered to even more cheers ten before if possible. She was now wearing a ref top that showed her stomach and was cut down so it showed her breasts. The match began. Suzy did the ref thing. Toward the end of the match when Kurt held the upper hand alliance members came down to the ring and tried to distract her whilst some others beat up Kurt. Once they had stopped she turned around to see Austin pinning Kurt. Instead of counting the three she called for the bell. " And the winner of the match by DQ and still World Wrestling Federation Champion Kurt Angle." Austin got pissed and delivered a stunner to Suzy and left both Suzy and Kurt lying in the ring as Raw went off air.  
  
A bit McMahon like is Suzy but ah well. Hope you are enjoying the story. My English teacher has read the complete lot of this story and gave me an A for it so hopefully you lot are enjoying it as much as she did. Tell me! 


	4. 4

Havoc Hell and Sweetness. Part 4  
  
Off air Austin cracked open two cans of beer and handed one to Shane. They began pouring it over Suzy. The crowd couldn't see that Suzy had her mouth open and was drinking down the beer that Austin was deliberately pouring into her mouth. Austin and Shane were laughing at Suzy but to the crowd it just seemed that they were happy about the stunner. After drinking down another half a dozen beers they left the ring and went backstage. Suzy and Kurt got up kinda slowly and wobbled their way out of the ring and up to the backstage area. Suzy  
  
We got back stage and as soon as we were through the curtains I turned around and threw my arms round Kurt's neck. I kissed him on the cheek. Kurt's face was classic and all the time after he had a silly grin on his face. Jeff came around to congratulate me, which involved his lips on mine. " Well done Babygirl." I went to my locker room and got changed. I had just finished sorting my hair when the gang came around with cans of beer. We took the beer and were about to head off to the hotel to watch the raw tape when Shane came in. " Hey Suzy!" I smiled at him, " Hey Shane. What you doing here?" " You told me to come. You know about the eye." I remembered then, I hadn't even asked Ro if it was okay but knowing her it would be. " Oh yeah. Shane this is Ro, my friend with the ointments for bruises and stuff." I then turned to Ro and asked her if it was okay, she of course said "Yes!" So now we all set off to the hotel. We watched Raw and then everyone departed to go to their own rooms leaving me with my boy. " You did good tonight." He whispered into my ear. I kissed him and then held him tight. I fell asleep that night once again in the safe enclosure of Jeff's arms.  
  
Short chappie that one. Oh well longer one next time around. 


	5. 5

Havoc Hell and Sweetness. Part 5  
  
Suzy  
  
I spent the next few months travelling with the WWF. I was popular with the fans and friends with almost everyone backstage. I say almost because there are two new girls who I don't get on with. The first is Bernie, a short brunette from New York. The second I grew up with, someone I care for, you could even say I love her but she is someone who knows all the ways to annoy me and that is my very own baby sister Samantha Louise Mayan. Sam has an attitude that makes Stephanie McMahon Helmsley seem like a school rebel. Not only does she have an attitude but she is now the only diva who has the strength to beat me. She is very good and she isn't even on the same side as me. Yep that's right she's an alliance member and soon her and me will have our very own feud. Anyway back to the point. Kurt and myself have started this friendship thing again and now are very good friends. No we aren't Vince McMahon's idea of 'Good Friends'. Well off screen we aren't, on screen is different. It's December now, the month for Christmas, New Years Eve, Armageddon and lets not forget my birthday. It's an event I for all my youth have dreaded. Not because I age no because it's the time of year my mother decides to start major fights with my father therefore wrecking my birthday. Not this year though. This year I spend it with my boyfriend and my friends. Not Paris and Matt though, they have both gone to England to celebrate Paris' birthday which is 3 days after mine. (Paris now works for the WWF so that she can be with Matt.)  
  
I walked down the ramp and hopped into the ring. I'd be facing Bernie tonight. Nothing big. She entered and we got it on. Big slam followed by Olympic Medals and 1-2-3 I win. Today was my birthday and I'd spent it with Shane, Ro, Helena, Drew and Kurt. I got backstage and headed down the hallway to find Jeff. I'd hardly seen him all week and I was determined to find out what was wrong. I walked into his locker room and I think I heard my heart shatter. I saw sat on the couch Jeff, my Jeff, with his hands up my sister's top, his lips locked to hers. I must have made some sort of sound because Jeff broke the lip lock and looked at me. He jumped up; my face must have been a sight. I was confused here was my Jeff; my boy and he'd. now I broke down crying. Jeff reached out a hand to touch me, comfort me. I slapped it away, " Don't." I managed to choke out. I ran from the room. I had to get away; one question was running through my mind.Why? Jeff must have followed me because as I slowed I heard him shout, " Suzy. Babe I can explain." I stopped and he walked up beside me. I avoided making eye contact that would just make things worse. I heard him shuffle then say in a whisper, " Girl I'm sorry!" I'm Sorry!!!!! Some explaining that is. In all truth this really pissed me off. There was a simple response to what he had just said and it involved my fist and his face. You get the picture? Good. Kurt  
  
I sat in my locker room fiddling with a small box. It was Suzy's birthday present, nothing fancy just a pair of ear rings I'd picked up from a shop called Harrods in London last time we were over there. I'm worried she won't like them. I tried giving them to her earlier in private but she had insisted that all presents were to be given tonight at the party. Over the past few months I'd grown to like Suzy as a friend, as a kind of sister and as much more than both. I know we will never be more than just good friends, she has Jeff. Anyway I was sat fiddling with the box not paying attention to Drew and Helena who were playing tonsil hockey on the other couch. Finally I'd had enough, " Will you two please get a room!" Helena looked across at me and smiled, " We have a room Kurt, you just happen to be in the same one." I smiled back at her. There was a time just less than a year ago when she would have either thumped me or as she did when I first met her slammed a door or something else in my face. Oh how glad am I that things have changed. I sat there for a few more minutes then decided to go for a walk. I didn't have a match tonight so I was free. I left the locker room and headed up the corridor. I was just day dreaming when Chris Jericho rushed up to me and asked me hurriedly, " You haven't seen Suzy have you?" I'm confused Jericho seems frantic, over Suzy! " No why? What's happened?" Jericho looked at me and took a breath, " Short version! Jeff cheated on Suzy. She ran off. No one can find her." Jeff cheat on Suzy!!!! I'm as mad as a bull and twice as worried. " You go that way. I'll look at the back." I set off hoping to find Suzy. Suzy  
  
I couldn't believe it. It's not fair. Why? I walked around to the back of the arena and lent against the wall and slide to the ground. I couldn't control the tears any longer so I let them slide openly down my face. So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. Damn. I knew something was wrong. I'd never would have thought Jeff would do this to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into them wishing the world would swallow me whole. Kurt  
  
I exited through the fire door and then scanned the back wall. I stopped when I saw a figure crouching against it. Suzy it had to be. I walked softly up to her then knelt beside her. " Suzy." I said softly. She looked up and I really thought I was gonna cry out of pity and anger. Tears were running down her beautiful face. " Suzy. " I said again and then held her as she cried into my shoulder. After a few minutes she quietened and I whispered, " Let's go inside." I felt her head move against my shoulder. I stood taking her with me, and walked back to my locker room, my arm still around.  
  
See it does have a storyline I wasn't just making it up about it being good. This chappie is one I'm very proud of and hope you are as well. 


	6. 6

Havoc Hell and Sweetness .Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Kurt  
  
I watched the blond girl sit, doing nothing on the couch. After we had gone back inside the arena I had fetched her stuff and mine and we had gone back to my hotel room. I'd decided that she'd stay with me tonight. She couldn't go back to her own room as she was sharing with that bastard Jeff. Suzy just sat there staring into space, curled up. I walked over to the couch and crouched down beside her. " You want to talk?" I asked. Suzy just focused her puffy blue eyes on me then went back to what she was doing before. I took that as a no. I knew she wasn't going to talk tonight and so I headed for the bedroom. " I'll take the couch." I informed Suzy. But the sound of her shaking her head told me tonight I would be sleeping in the bed. I lay in the bed thinking of Suzy and of what had happened just a few hours ago. The light in the other room had been turned of when I had come back in from the bathroom and so I assumed that Suzy was asleep. Poor Suzy! How could Jeff do this to her? She's so sweet and innocent to hurt her is a crime against God. I'll kill that bastard when I get my hands on him. Who would he find better than Suzy? There's no one in the world like Suzy. My thoughts were interrupted by the door of the room opening and a small body slipping into the bed next to me. Suzy curled up next to me laying her head on my chest and cried. I stroked her hair and eventually fell asleep. Ro  
  
I rubbed my eyes, and looked towards where my fiancée stood. " Any luck?" He shook his head, his hair flopping as he moved, " Dwayne hasn't seen her! I can't get through to Jeff and I don't have a clue where Steve and Kurt are!" I hung my head in dismay. Last night was Suzy's birthday bash. Almost everyone from the company was there; only problem is the guest of honour never turned up. At about 3 this morning they had begun the search for her, and now at 7 there was still no sign of her. " What do you think could have happened Shane?" I asked worried for my friend. It wasn't like Sev to just run of without a word to anybody. " Don't worry sweetheart! She'll be all right. She's a tough girl." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on him. We were interrupted by a quick knock on the door. I looked up as Shane crossed the room in two strides and opened up the door to reveal Helena. She smiled weakly, " I got some good news!" She stated. I looked up almost happy at the thought that the news would be the whereabouts of Sev. " I haven't found Sev but I found out where Kurt's staying." I reached for my jacket and stood up. I looked at my fiancée as he yawned. " Get some sleep. I'll call if we find anything!" kissing him I made my way out with Helena and headed to the destination that she had found. We arrived at a hotel just a few blocks from the one we were staying in. Helena led the way to the elevator and called it. As we stood waiting I studied my friends face. She was just as worried as I was. This was killing us all. God how I wish Paris was here. She would lighten the mood with one comment and probably know where to find Sev. But she's not here and we'll just have to do this on our own. We stepped into the elevator shaft and headed up to the ninth floor. Once their Hel led the way to room 135. I looked at her. She just held out her hands and shrugged. No words passed between us so I took it upon myself to knock on the door. Kurt  
  
I awoke to find Suzy with her head resting against my shoulder. She looks so innocent when she sleeps. Poor Suzy.I lay there watching Suzy breath. All this pain didn't seem to reach her and her face showed a kind of child like contentment. I quietly slipped out of the bed and left her to rest a little while longer. I walked into the main room and thought that I would have to order up some breakfast. I was starved. I reached for the phone but as I did a loud knock on the door stopped me. The knocking would not cease and so I headed over to it quickly and swung it open. Standing before me, looking absolutely shattered where the two girls who Suzy had gone to high school with, Ro and Helena. " Hey guys wassup?" I asked in response to their worried looks. Ro looked at Helena who just raised her eyebrows. " Kurt! Can we come in?" " Sure!" They walked into the room and I closed the door behind them. Turning their worried faces began to trouble me. " Kurt! Have you seen Sev... Suzy anywhere?" So this is what it's about. " Yeah!" I replied nodding my head. A look of relieve passed over the faces of the two women. " Do you know where she is now?" Helena asked. I smiled at the two, " Course I do!" Ro spread here hands in question. " She's in the bedroom!" They looked taken aback by that comment. Suddenly Ro's eyes flashed with anger. " What the HELL is she doing in there?" " Last time I knew she was trying to sleep! Last night was pretty rough!" " Oh really and why would that be?" " Why the hell do you think?" Ro half turned the turned back to face me " Oh I get it! You two got over friendly! Thought you'd just slip off without telling anyone and not show up at the party and worry everyone senseless!" Party?!? Oh Shit!!!!!! " Ro look..." " No! We'll leave you two to it! God I can't believe you!!" " Ro.... Nothing happened last night!!! Don't you know what happened between Suzy and Jeff???" Ro glanced back at me from the door, a puzzled expression across her face. " What happened?" " I only know the short version! Apparently Jeff's been cheating on Suzy. I don't know whom with but she caught them last night and was torn to pieces by it. I found her crying out the back of the arena and brought her back here." Ro looked devastated, as did Helena. " Is she okay?" Helena asked concern showing in her voice. I shrugged, " She was crying last night. I don't think she is!!" Ro  
  
I held my head in my hands. Damn I knew something was wrong but this I hadn't expected. I headed towards the bedroom and opened the door to see Sev curled up under the sheets staring straight at me. I walked in and sat down next to her. " You okay sweetie?" Hell I knew the answer was no but she didn't say a thing. " Honey talk to me! Who was Jeff sleeping around with? Who was the little slut?" I asked gently but still I got no reply. I looked to Kurt and Hel who stood in the doorway. " She didn't talk last night either!" Kurt informed me. Damn this was bad. Now she'd just withdraw herself from us, we needed to get her to talk. I looked at Sev once more than got up to leave the room. Once in the other room I looked at the other two pensive faces. " We need to get her to talk otherwise she'll just withdraw from us completely and probably end up going mad." " I'll stay with her and try my hardest. You two should tell Vince what's happened then get some sleep." I looked gratefully at Kurt and the turned to leave. I turned back once Helena had got through the door. " Look after her Kurt!" He smiled, " You don't have to ask me twice!" He replied and I left him to go find my fiancée.  
  
Oh Dear Ro got the wrong end of the stick. What do you think so far. Do you want to read the rest or should it just sit on the disk for the rest of time? 


	7. 7

Havoc Hell and Sweetness Part7  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I own no one but Suzy. The rest unfortunately belong to themselves or VK Mac. EnjoyJ  
  
Kurt  
  
I sat and looked straight at Shane and his girl Ro. It had been almost two weeks since Suzy had gone into her depression. I say depression for a lack of a better word for it. She hasn't talked to anyone since her Birthday. She's just sat there and watched everything. " Oh god. Guys I'm running outta ideas fast. I have done almost anything I can think of to try and get her to say something and there is still no communication." Seriously I had tried everything. I had tried just talking to her and ignoring the fact that she wasn't talking. I had taken her out to meals and clubs, trying to make her enjoy herself. Once last week I even rented every Disney movie I could get my hands on and watched them with her, whilst eating her favourite foods- normally pizza and pasta she's very fond of them. Finally in a last desperate hope I had spilled out every feeling I had for her and what I thought of her from when we first met. Still nothing. Ro looked at me and smiled softly. She was like that was Ro. Kind at heart and would always show her emotions. I guess that's why Shane likes her so much. " Hey Kurt. Give in!" GIVE IN? Why? The question must have shown on my face as she continued by explaining, " Paris is coming back later today. She's probably the only person who Sev will talk to. If not willingly see will do by default." " What do you mean default?" " You'll see!" She sighed, " You'll see!!" Later on that day Paris and Matt entered the arena. They walked into Suzy's and my dressing room smiling hand in hand. Suzy was sat cross-legged on the floor in front of me. She looked up briefly when she saw them then returned to the pad, which she was writing in and had been for the past week. Matt spoke up first, " Hey guys how's it going?" I smiled I had to. Here were the two most clueless workers in the federation who knew absolutely nothing of what was going on. " Okay for the most part!" I answered in a casual voice. Suzy didn't even look up to the reply, not that I was expecting any kind of noise from her. Paris moved further into the room and looked straight at her best mate. " What's wrong Sev? You not speaking to us?" She glanced up but said nothing and her face betrayed no emotions. Matt casually sat down next to me and came out with the question which I would seriously kill him for if I ever got the chance to turn back time. " So, where's that brother of mine? Jeff?" Suzy suddenly jumped up and ran towards the door. " Suzy! Stop!" But she didn't listen. I turned round to find two really confused faces. " I think you'd better tell us what the hell is going on Kurt?" Paris is a very commanding person when she wants to be. And so I told her. I told her what had happened between her and Jeff. Or that is I told her everything I knew cos I'm pretty certain there's more to it. I told her what I had tried to do to get Suzy to talk. I kinda left out the last desperate attempt though. I don't want Matt to start spreading the word around the locker room. After I had finished telling the couple I sat back and watched for their reaction. Paris looked straight at her young lover then back at me, " I think it's time we found out just who Jeff's little playmate was and probably still is!" Matt smiled, " I'll talk to Jeff!" he stated in his serious voice. Paris nodded and then added her own way of help, " And I'll talk to Sev! It's about time she stopped sulking!" And with that the oddly matched couple left the room.  
  
Okay the next chapter has an out of character part in for Paris but no problems. What do you think? 


	8. 8

Havoc Hell and Sweetness .Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Suzy. The rest are owned by their owners, which in most cases are their Parents but in a few cases it is VK Mac.  
  
Ro  
  
I sat on the couch curled up against Shane watching Sev eat carrots absently whilst watching the Heat tapings. She looked so child like when she did that. Jeff had reduced her to this, which defiantly wasn't a good thing. This was a bad thing. Shane had somehow managed to get her off screen for the past two weeks so she would have time to recover but all she seemed to be doing was bottling it up. I knew that as soon as Paris got back things would change and hopefully for the better. I glanced down at my baby's watch, 'Paris should have been here by now' I thought. Shane most have known what I was thinking as he gave me that cute McMahon smile. I smiled back and was about to say something but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. "Come in!" Shane said loud enough for whomever it was to hear. The door opened and in walked Paris and Kurt. I jumped up and hugged Paris. She struggled to get out of the hold in that playful way of hers so I let her loose. She smiled at me; "Well if it isn't Mrs O Mac!" she teased. That's the thing about her. She could tease you but she always knew where the line was drawn. I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever Mrs Hardy!" And we both laughed. Suzy hadn't moved from her position on the floor but you could tell she was listening as she had stilled all her movements. Paris walked over to her, "Okay Suzy, enough of the silent treatment already." Sev said nothing. Paris raised her eyebrows, " Oh so that's the way it's gonna be hey? You give us the silent treatment just because your slut Jeff went and screwed someone else because you weren't giving it to him enough!" Kurt  
  
I stood in the doorway as Paris said this in a voice that was steadily growing louder as she got angrier. I thought Paris was meant to be her friend? Her best friend? I watched as the words hit Suzy. At first she seemed to flinch away from them as if they were striking her then as Paris continued she began to grow angry. "You always were a self centred spoilt bitch though!" Paris continued, "You never were one to share much. And all those years you tried to make out that you worried about everyone when really the only person you gave a damn about was yourself. YOU! SUZY MARIE MAYAN!" Paris took a deep breath and launched into another attack, " No wonder Jeff had to get away. Smart man really. You probably made his life miserable just like you have done with us. Maybe I should go check on him? He must be taking the loss of you really easy! I'll just go get him then we can-" She was suddenly pushed backwards onto the couch, rather brutally by Suzy. " What the fuck would you know Paris!" She spoke. Oh my god Suzy spoke. " You've been off in England with no clue about what's been happening and then you come back here running your mouth off!" I watched the expression on Paris' face turn from one of seeming hate to a smile. " Well that's better," Paris replied in a much softer voice. " If I don't have a clue what's been going on then why don't you tell me?" I watched as Suzy took a deep breath. " It was on my birthday. Jeff had been acting really weird all week so after my match I went to find him," she started fiddle with her hair, " I went to his locker room. We were meant to be going out that night. Vince had booked us a party hall to celebrate. Anyway I entered the room, I didn't think to knock. I mean God he was my own boyfriend why would I need to knock? And then I saw them! Hands and lips everywhere! God I didn't know what to do what to say! It was as if I'd stepped out off the world and nothing mattered anymore than what they were doing." Suzy had started to cry half way through and it tore at my heart to see her that way. I wish I could just move in and remove all this pain Jeff and whoever it was had caused. Suzy had slumped down by the wall again and was hugging her knees avoiding eye contact with anyone. " Then they stopped," Suzy continued, "They stopped and starred at me. That little bitch actually had a smirch on her face," she laughed bitterly, " How could she do that to me?" She asked Paris tears streaming down her face, " How could she do that to me? To someone who's spent their entire life dedicate to bring them up? To looking after them making sure they had as much as they wanted?" I glanced at Paris; she stood looking down on Suzy here mouth now in a soft O shape. She found out who it was and I was just about to figure it out. Suzy kept repeating the same question over and over until eventually her tears consumed what speech she had gained. Unable to stand there any longer and watch her like this I moved in and took hold of her. Gently rocking her and whispering in her ear that things will be okay. I heard Paris move forwards, " Yeah Sev everything will be okay. They'll pay. Both of them."  
  
A.N/ Just to let you know that Paris isn't a cruel bitch. She told me that she'd have handeled the situation differently but I needed to write the story as it is. Here's how she would have dealt with it.  
  
Suzy hadn't moved from her position on the floor but you could tell she was listening as she had stilled all her movements. Paris walked over to her, "Okay Suzy, enough of the silent treatment already." Sev said nothing. Paris raised her eyebrows, " Everybody in the room who doesn't fancy Al Snow say I?" 


	9. 9

Havoc Hell And Sweetness Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody but Suzy. Rest own self or VK Mac has the ownership papers.  
  
Paris  
  
So the little bitch that had caused all this was non other than that slutty sister of Sev's. No wonder the girl wasn't talking. Just that fact would hurt like a ton of bricks falling down on you. I looked around the room. Everyone was here even Suzy. I snuggled closer under my baby's arm, thinking what the hell to do. All I want to do at this moment is rip both Jeff and Samantha limbs from limb. " What we gonna do now?" The question came from Ro who was sat on the opposite side of the room. Shane had gone to help out with the Smackdown tapings. " I don't know." I replied honestly. I looked at my best friend who had cried herself to sleep and was now curled up in Kurt's lap. They were such a cute couple. I looked round the room at the other faces. Helena and Drew looked as if they were thinking of something, Ro hadn't a clue, and Matty had that intense look on his face and Kurt was concentrating on Suzy. " Any ideas?" I questioned the group. Helena, Drew, Ro and Kurt shook their heads in answer. I closed my eyes to try and gather my thoughts and think of some way to solve this problem. Thing is Suzy solves the problems I just joke around. I was interrupted in my thinking by that deep accent that I'd grown to love. " I have an idea," Matt said thoughtfully. " Jeff and Sam are teaming up later on tonight. That much I got out of my visit to Jeff. They're going up against Helms and Molly. Now Helms owes me a favour so I think that two of us should switch places with them and give those two sluts the beating of their lives." I smiled at him, " Well we better go get changed, baby! Smackdown's about to start taping and if I remember correctly you told me their match was second." Ro  
  
I watched as Jeff and Sam went down to the ring. Man if I could shoot they'd both be dead now. I sat in the locker room next to Kurt who still had Suzy on his lap. She was awake now though and watching with the rest of us. Hel and Drew had gone to let the officials know that the change would be taking place. Although we all knew that after this match Vince was gonna seriously blow we decided that we'd go ahead. And hey they needed a new diva in the company even if this one isn't a planned debut. I smiled as the Hardy music hit again and my smile grew larger as the confused look spread across both Jeff and Sam's faces.  
  
Matt Hardy and Paris made there way out onto the stage and the crowd went wild again. Several members of the audience at ringside looked confused at why Matt was coming out to fight his own brother. That feud had been over for almost a year now. At commentary King was doing his usual dirty old man speech about how Paris looked whilst JR tried his best to hide his confusion and sell this entrance. The match got underway starting off with Matt going up against Jeff. Matt had the upperhand then tagged in Paris who stomped a hole in Jeff then let him get up before kicking him down again. Then she taunted Sam and made sure she got the tag in. The match then deteriorated into a bitch fight. Paris having the upperhand. The match progressed and suddenly the crowd cheered louder and Suzy was running down the ramp. She slid into the ring and pulled Matt and Paris of the other pair. She waved her hands at them telling them both to stop. Jeff got to his feet and smirched at Paris and his brother making some snide remark about how his grasp was still over Suzy like it or not. Then as suddenly as she had arrived Suzy spun around her fist coliding with Jeff's face. The attack was visious and the ref called for the bell and tried to pull her off of Jeff. Sam then got involved and Suzy pounced on her as well. It wasn't 'til Kurt ran down to the ring and pulled Suzy out that the attack stopped. Vince Vince's office.  
  
I looked and the four on them standing in front of me. " Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" They all glanced at me and looked away guiltly. Typical, I had no idea what had happened but I certainly knew why it had happened. I maybe old but I still paid attention to what was going on around me. Shane had made up excuses to get Suzy out of work for the past two weeks and all of them had been avoiding Jeff. If one use's logic one can find an answer. I made my way over to where the young blonde British stood and looked at her. She looked straight back and I saw something new in her eyes. I sort of regret and sorrowful look. " Well Suzy! What happened?" I waited and she raised her eyebrows. " We beat the crap out of Jeff and Sam sir! Were you not watching?" My expression quickly turned into a frown. Suzy would not normally answer me back like this. " I saw. Now would you like to tell me why?" I used my stern voice on her hoping to cut any thought of sarcasm. " NO!" It hadn't worked. I looked at the others in the room, the expressions on their faces pointed out that they were just as shocked by her tone of voice and reply. I was about to release my growing anger on the young woman when Paris, the supposed new diva to the WWF, spoke up. " I can explain sir!" I looked over at the tall brunette. The girl always seemed to have a childish look about her, a look that made you think she was up to some kind of mischief. I motioned for her to continue. " I'm sure you are aware of the happenings between Jeff and Suzy lately, sir!" So it had been between Suzy and Jeff, " I don't know all the details only a few." I informed the robust British girl. " Well sir! Over the past few weeks Suzy has not been speaking due to the fact she has been in a great deal of distress because of Jeff Hardy. At the beginning of the month she found out that he had been cheating on her. The rest of hadn't known who he was cheating on with until this afternoon when she told us. It turned out that he's now seeing Sam, Suzy's sister, and that is who she caught him with." Damn! What a complicated life this kid must have. Paris makes a good storyteller though. I had to keep myself from smiling at that thought. " Anyway, been Sev's friends and exceedingly angry because of the abuse from Jeff I decided that he needed to be punished along with his slut. The only way we could think of doing this was in a match so we switched places with Helms and Molly in their match. We weren't really expecting Sev to get involved." "So this is all because of some grudge you people are holding against Jeff. Well I understand that but in future find some other way to pay him back other than using my show. You have ruined the story lines. Anyway all of you get out. Suzy you stay cos I need to talk to you." Suzy  
  
I watched as the others left the room and then looked at my boss. He was an ageing man but I knew that Vince was a long way from retiring. As soon as the others had left he turned his attention to me. His face was in a soft expression, much like the expression of a sympathetic father who had just found out his daughter had been hurt. He motioned for me to sit and I lowered myself to the couch. " Suzy I'm sorry about what's happened between you and Jeff, really I am. Shane may have tried to keep me from noticing what's been going on and how you've been taking this but I'm not blind or deaf. Senile but not deaf and blind." I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to talk about this. I've managed to avoid it 'til Paris came home. " I know you've taken it hard." Vince continued, " but you have to move on. Been spiteful is okay until it starts to interfer with your live and every day activities. Now I know you've been taking this hard but the stunt you pulled earlier is not the going to solve your problems. Now I understand where you're coming from but if I let this go unpunished then others might think its okay for them to try it. I don't want that so you are suspended for the next month." I looked up at him, I didn't want to be suspended but I knew it had to happen so I simply nodded in reply. Vince is such a nice man really. " However I do want you to come to the Christmas party on Friday. And I want you to move on. Get over Jeff and come back to the WWF with a clear head and that attitude you arrived here with." He smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. Then I threw my arms around him and hugged him, " Thanks Vince! You're really good at this you know?" I heard him chuckle, " 'course I am. I have Steph for a daughter! You don't know how many times I gave this speech to her when she was in high school." With that I laughed and released Vince. I got up to leave and looked down at the older man, " Thanks again Vince and I'll see you on Friday." With that I headed for the door.  
  
Funky revenge!!! Don't ya think?? 


End file.
